1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cantilever support structure, and more particularly to a readily stretchable/contractible and locatable cantilever support.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stretchable/contractible and locatable cantilever support generally includes four link bodies pivotally connected with each other to form a quadrangular linkage mechanism to achieve stretching/contracting function. Another linkage mechanism can be additionally disposed to enlarge the stretching distance.
The conventional four-link cantilever support is generally applied to a table lamp or stand lamp. The locating structure of the four-link cantilever support employs multiple screws at the pivoted sections for tightening the links to a certain extent. When a user applies a force to the four-link cantilever support, the quadrangular linkage mechanism can be stretched or contracted. When the user releases the four-link cantilever support, the quadrangular linkage mechanism is located in a fixed position in a fixed form.
However, the four-link mechanism is tightened by screws. Once the screws fail to properly fasten the four-link mechanism or the weight of the four-link mechanism is greater than the tightening force of the screws, the four-link mechanism can be hardly securely located in a fixed form.